The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone×hybrida known as ‘PKAN’ and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PKAN’.
The new cultivar, ‘PKAN’, arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of ‘Chabo’ (not patented). The Inventor discovered ‘PKAN’ in 2003 in a container at his nursery in Gero-she, Gifu, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by root cuttings in Gero-she, Gifu, Japan in 2005. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.